


Hollowed Pines

by DarkMoonRaveWolf



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, F/F, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Mystery, Original Cat Clans (Warriors), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoonRaveWolf/pseuds/DarkMoonRaveWolf
Summary: Pineclan and Hollowclan were founded long ago in a vast forested gorge. Pine Meadow claiming the west part of the territory and Hollow Oak claiming the east. Many generations have passed and the two clans live on.  However tensions rise as the mysterious death of a warrior has everyone on edge.It's up to Eveningpaw and Butterflypaw stop this feud and bring things back to the way they were while figuring out their own place in life along the way.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a roleplay me and my friend are doing. So if it takes awhile to update, that's due to us not roleplaying enough to give me material to write so... Imma try my best to write while we have fun :D

PineClan

Leader:  
Badgerstar- A black and white spotted tom with amber eyes

Deputy:  
Honeybite- A blonde she-cat with mean, green eyes

Medicine Cat:  
Mallowfeather- A white she-cat with pale brown tabby markings

Warriors:  
Bravetalons- blue-grey tom with piercing emerald green eyes

Jaytuft- Bright ginger tom with white paws

Flickernose- grey(with darker flecks) tom with green eyes

Littletail- A grey tabby tom who loves attention

Pinknectar- Pure white she-cat  
Apprentice: Flurrypaw

Owlglow- a brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Juniperhoney- a brown speckled tom with green eyes

Petaldew- a golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Nettlesting- a white tom with brown tabby markings

Adderstorm- White and grey tom

Rockstrike: a red tom with green eyes  
Apprentice: Butterflypaw 

Pebbleslip- a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Streamhawk- a white and black spotted tom  
Apprentice: Geckopaw

Swanfern- a beautiful pinkish-greyish she-cat with green eyes

Fawnstride- a pale tabby she-cat 

Smallpuddle- a small, pale tabby tom with blue eyes

Sunnysmile- a brown and whte happy-go-lucky tom

Goldenfish- a golden she-cat with white paws  
Apprentice: Lavenderpaw 

Beetlefoot- a grey and white tabby tom with blue eyes

Ashbite- a brown and white pointed tom

Apprentices:  
Lavenderpaw- a brown tom with dark points

Geckopaw- a white she-cat with blue eyes

Butterflypaw- a white she-cat with a brown face and paws

Flurrypaw- a white and black splotched she-cat with green eyes

Queens:  
Evergreenshade- a grey tabby she-cat with white paws ( mother to Jaytuft’s kits, Brightkit and Fluffykit)

Roseskip- A ginger and white tabby she-cat with bright, happy eyes ( Expecting Sunnysmile’s kits )

Elders:  
Tangleburr- A brown tabby tom with ungroomed fur

Tatteredlily- A old, frail tabby she-cat with kind blue eyes

Kits:  
Brightkit- A grey tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Fluffykit- A white tom with grey spots

HollowClan

Leader:  
Redstar - Large red tom with green eyes 

Deputy:  
Icetalon - White tom with emerald eyes 

Medicine Cats:  
Dustmask - Black and white she-cat  
Apprentice, Eveningpaw

Warriors:  
Morningscar - Light Gray she-cat 

Rapidclaw - Pure white tom 

Pigeonfeather - Energetic silver tom with huge dark gray paws 

Swiftwing - Golden tabby tom  
Apprentice, Fallenpaw

Antnettle - Cream tabby she-cat  
Apprentice, Rosepaw

Maplewatcher - Unusually light orange tom

Echocloud - pale gray she-cat 

Fadingshade - cream tabby tom

Mintfern - golden brown tom with a cream-tipped tail

Blazefire - flame colored tom with amber eyes

Sweetshine - Black she-cat with green eyes and a fluffy tail

Sunsong - Golden she-cat with golden eyes and a short tail

Peachheart - Tall muscular pink she-cat with teal eyes

Shadowmist - Small fluffy red she-cat with red eyes

Rabbittuft - speckled trans ginger tom

Vinethorn - speckled brown tom

Dappledfrost - pure white she-cat

Blizzardmask - White and blue-gray she-cat

Buzzardice - dusky brown tom

Smokeheather - brown tabby she-cat

Cedarstreak - mottled brown tom

Apprentices:  
Eveningpaw - Red tabby trans she-cat with golden eyes 

Fallenpaw - brown tom 

Rosepaw - Pale ginger she-cat 

Queens:  
Cricketstreak - Swift brown she-cat (Mother to Rapidclaw's kits: Thunderkit and Rockykit)

Skyrun - White she-cat with darker orange stripes (Mother to Maplewatcher's kits: Beechkit and Alderkit)

Elders:  
Smallfern - Cream tom 

Hazelpuddle - dark tortoiseshell she-cat 

Kits:  
Thunderkit - light brown tabby she-kit

Rockykit - Mottled brown tom 

Beechkit - light tortoiseshell she-kit 

Alderkit - ginger and white tom


	2. Prologue

Goldenmoth

"Hollowclan retreat!" Icetalon yowled out, they were losing this battle and they suffered many injuries. Though Pineclan wasn't any better. His patrol turned tail and fled, Icetalon following behind.

Goldenmoth took one last look at the Hollowclan patrol before turning back to look at her deputy. The battle had given her a wound over her eyes, the blood dripped down and blurred her vision. She was licking her pelt clean when she heard a feint shriek. 'Flurrypaw!' 

Claws unsheathed, she ran towards the sound, ready to defend her kit. It was a ways away, making her nervous.'What if she was too late?'

When she arrived, what she saw briefly shocked her before her blood began to boil.

Flurrypaw struggling under the weight a cat, their claws digging into her side as she shrieked in pain. Her eyes looked around in a panic before landing on Goldenmoth, "M-mom!" 

Without thinking, she flung herself at the cat, claws digging into their pelt as they yowled in pain. Flurrypaw scrambled away, blood coated her pelt and she was too exhausted to go any further. She could only call to the others, hoping they'd get here in time.

Goldenmoth was tired before but her muscles felt vigor as she defended Flurrypaw. Claws scraped her skin as blood pooled over the wounds. 

A swipe unstabled her as she fell to the ground. The cat pinned her, black claws held her down as teeth dug into her throat. Pulling with force, she choked on her blood. Her claws trying to hold on to… anything, but only succeeded in pulling up clumps of grass. Her eyes look around wildly, to the fleeing cat, her unconscious daughter, and the approaching Pineclan patrol.

She seized a couple more times, desperately trying to stay alive. For Flurrypaw, for Streamhawk , for Pineclan.

It was no use.

Goldenmoth crawled close enough to rub noses with her daughter one last time. Then she saw nothing. Only hearing the many shocked gasps and wails of her clanmates before she joined Starclan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, next one will be longer


	3. Chapter 3

Eveningpaw

Eveningpaw walked alongside her mentor, Dustmask. Her tail flicked in annoyance, still angry with her father and leader. They've not been able to see eye to eye for awhile now and she'd rather be in her den, sleeping, instead of going to the gathering. 

Her pawsteps were slow, as the rest of the other cats were gossiping and deciding on what stories to share, she was lost in thought. Redstar had, once again, gotten mad at her. Calling her soft, and treating her like a kit for suggesting they be more civilized with their boarders.

Crawling out of the thick undergrowth, she pushed past most of her clanmates as they began to talk with the cats of Pineclan. She bounded up the branches of the GatheringPine and laid down on the medicine cat branch. She sighed before smiling, 

'I guess it is nice to see everyone getting along for once'

"Wow! Hi there! Are you Hollowclan's medicine apprentice we've heard about?" An excited voice called out from below her. Her new was a bit pitched and had an interesting accent, not one she's heard in Pineclan before.

Eveningpaw jumped a bit, turning to look at the apprentice. She froze a bit looking at the fluffy mass of an apprentice. "Oh! Hello there. I'm sorry, I don't know your name... But yes, I'm Hollowclan's medicine cat apprentice, Eveningpaw. Nice to meet you"

She straightened up from her relaxed position and smiled, "Wait... Why have cats been talking about me?" She looked a bit shy.

"Oh! Right! Sorry, I'm Butterflypaw." She blushed "The other apprentices have been talking about how you chose to be a medicine cat", The colorpoint she answered, " I've heard that most are chosen by starclan but you.. You're different"

Her fur rose in embarrassment, "Ah.. Thank you, Butterflypaw." She tried to hide her smile with her paw, "I admit I haven't heard much about you before. Are you new to the clans?" She tilted her head in curiosity.

"Uh yes actually" Butterflypaw straightened up, "My family were loners not too long ago." She looked around at the crowded branches, "It's really interesting to see everything"

Eveningpaw was a bit shocked, why were Pineclan taking in loners? Were they really that affected by leaf-fall? 

She hid her surprise, smiled and nodded her head at Butterflypaw as the other med cats, Mallowfeather and Duskmask, took sat beside her. 

Noticing the other cats taking their places on the branches she looked up as Redstar called out, "Let the gathering commence!"

Warriors and apprentices settled down as the leaders sat tall. Their pelts shining in the moonlight. 

Eveningpaw flicked her tail as her father spoke, "The prey has been well in our territory. We've scented fox on our boarders and are keeping track of it. Besides that, there is no other news" Eveningpaw scoffed but held her tongue as it was Badgerstar's turn to speak. 

Maybe Badgerstar would be the one to bring up the recent skirmish at the boarders a sunrise ago.

Badgerstar spoke clear and loud, "Our clan has suffered from illness. Leaf-fall has been troublesome but we trust that starclan will guide us through it."

Eveningpaw perked her head at the news, "If it's needed. I can come help." She offered without really thinking. 

Redstar glared down at her but she sat strong as she waited for Badgerstar's response. It was hard, she could feel his gaze on her fur. Her claws dug into the branch, nervously.

Badgerstar gazed down at her, giving her an appraising look before nodding. "We'd be lucky to have you help us, we need all that we can get."

Eveningpaw smiled and dipped her head towards Badgerstar. Redstar growled lightly before sighing, "We're having a talk, when we get back Eveningpaw" 

She merely flicked an ear and said, "I'll gather some herbs before heading over. I'll wait for your patrol at sunrise" A chance to help and to redeem her clan's reputation was what she wanted.

Badgerstar thanked her again as Redstar yowled, "Sharing news is over, you may continue to talk until it's time to go" 

Redstar lept from the branch and waited near Hollowclan's boarder and Eveningpaw let go of a breath she didn't know she held.

She looked at Mallowfeather and Duskmask. They seemed to be discussing how long she'd be visiting for. She shook her head and watched Butterflypaw and a few others leap from their spots. On the ground, Butterflypaw and the other Pineclan apprentices chatted with Fallenpaw and Rosepaw.

Once again feeling left out, she waited by her mentor and Mallowfeather on the medicine cats' branch. Laying down on the branch, and watched the cats below.

After awhile Duskmask gently prodded Eveningpaw, startling her out of watching the clans. "We've decided that you'll stay in Pineclan for half a moon." Eveningpaw quickly sat up, "Till the next halfmoon meeting?!" She got closer to Dustmask, "What about my training? I thought I'd be helping for a sunrise or two!"

Dustmask draped her soft tail over her apprentice's flank, "You'll be fine I promise. Mallowfeather will train you for the time being." She gave her a gentle lick on the head, "You're in good paws"

As the moon fully set, Redstar yowled out, "Hollowclan! Time to head back to camp!" 

"Let's get some rest" Eveningpaw nodded and leaped off the branch and landed softly on the ground.

Eveningpaw watched her clanmates say their goodbye before she stood leaped off her branch. She took one last look at the darkened GatheringPine, before creeping back into the undergrowth.

The walk back home was filled with chatter and tired yawns but Eveningpaw might as well have just been hearing nothing. Her head down, mind filled with thoughts about what's going to happen to her tomorrow, her eyes looked at Redstar's leading flank, and what's gonna happen now.

As the cats padded into Hollowclan's camp, Eveningpaw tried to head into the medicine cat den but was stopped by Redstar's body.

"We need to talk about what happened at the gathering" He grumbled.

"Now? It's late and I want to go to sleep. I am waking up early tomorrow" Eveningpaw muttered.

"And who's fault is that!?" He voice raised, a few warriors nearly woke but remained sleeping, "Follow me. Now."

Huffing, she followed, her tail trailed behind her, limp, as she walked into her father's den. 

The large hollowed oak tree was dark, and she sat down as Redstar laid opposite of her. "Why did you just volunteer yourself? Pineclan would have been just fine!"

"And how do we know that to be sure? If it's so bad that they had to bring it up a gathering, maybe they won't be fine" Eveningpaw's tail lashed, 'how can he just be okay with this?!'

"Starclan won't let them die out, they're stronger than that. Icetalon still recovering is proof of that"

"Icetalon?! Is that why you're against this? Cause of a fight that injured him and killed Goldenmoth of Pineclan?" Eveningpaw growled, her father tended to be a bit too soft on Icetalon, "If anything that's more of a reason to go over and help! Especially with Pineclan still blaming us for her death! You should be lucky that he didn't bring it up during the gathering."

"Eveningpaw-" His voice grew louder

"No, I don't care about this petty fued. I want what's right for the clans, not what's right for you." 

With that said, Eveningpaw turned tail and left, still tense.

She walked into the medicine den, and laid her nest. 

'I can't keep thinking about this, I need rest…' She looked outside the den at the setting moon, 'I have work I need to do.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are gonna slow down. I only really have enough material for the prologue and the first 3 chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Simple Refrence Pictures of things I'm describing.  
> [The Territory](https://pm1.narvii.com/7709/2dbb5cbc32585a15b42724bce1ec25ced65566b1r1-1536-2048v2_hq.jpg)  
> [Pineclan Camp](https://pm1.narvii.com/7709/9f0d158f96e4c8ac2d427c873361af7336fdb107r1-1536-2048v2_hq.jpg)  
> [Hollowclan Camp](https://pm1.narvii.com/7709/76f31c1be0298731bdaf7cb959bdf9973a9ad9c8r1-1536-2048v2_hq.jpg)  
> [Butterfly](https://pm1.narvii.com/7709/a3b4345ded9fd5ad2e6dd9ffef013e2b309d15f3r1-2048-1536v2_hq.jpg)  
> [Evening](https://pm1.narvii.com/7709/acf56a4ce112a02d6d8714ba4be291fe9576f14ar1-2048-1536v2_hq.jpg)


End file.
